


Keen To Look After

by Thicc_ass_thieves



Series: Care for Keen [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, F/M, Harems, Hurt Elizabeth, Multi, Oblivious, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Stupidity, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicc_ass_thieves/pseuds/Thicc_ass_thieves
Summary: Basically a sickFic! Of Elizabeth Keen overworked and everyone at the Post Office is really worried. Relationships are formed and evolved when they are forced(rather willingly) to look after their favourite Profiler(as much as Ressler hates to admit).Or the fic where the Task force cares for Lizzie and two dumbasses come to a revelation about their feelings.All while (secret father) Reddington watches on amusedly with Dembe.





	1. Morning shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This all happens after she divorces with Tom and is barely tied to the Canon Blacklist .
> 
> I'll be adding just any random characters as well as some characters from canon but no promises,
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Elizabeth groans as she gets up in the morning, rubbing away eye gunk as she sits on the bed.

It just had to be on a Sunday when Cooper finally decides for a debrief on a mission. A glance at the still ringing alarm makes her hatred towards  her boss grow as it shows it's only 4 in the morning. Grumbling and cursing Cooper under her breath,  she takes an electrifying cold shower to wake up 

After getting ready for work, she stomps all the way to her car and speeds all the way to the Post Office. She makes it to work in one piece due to a severe lack of cars , she's thankful the city are mostly night owls and not early birds, and angrily stomps to the guard at the entrance.

Seeing an angry agent was not rare at the Blacksite — but seeing an angry Elizabeth Keen? That was unsettling as an uncomfortable guard warily checks her credentials and waves her in, only to flinch when she accidentally bumps into him. Her gruff voice calling back to him makes him jump at her tone and chills run down his back.

The guard makes a note mentally from then on to never ever piss off the Profiler. 

As Liz makes her way down, she takes a moment to cool off in the elevator, not even noticing the hand that stops it just before the door slides shut. Breathing heavily through her nose, Liz jumps as  a hand placed itself on her shoulder and ,on instinct, slams her elbow behind her before she can even think to hesitate.

"Agh! God, you pack a punch!" 

Groaning from the floor brings Liz back to the present as she blinks. Rubbing at her elbow, she glances down at the body below her and sighs. 

"You moron! What are you doing going around scaring FBI agents?! Consider yourself lucky I didn't shoot you." She scolds him as she lends a hand and he gratefully grabs it and gets up.

"Well Keen, for one, I didn't expect you to attack me as hard. And secondly, I was just excited to see you." 

Liz just rolls her eyes and shoves him away.

"Well Ressler, next time you get _excited_ to greet me, be sure no surprise attacks or else I cant promise I wont shoot first then think."

Ressler can only nod his head as he holds a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. After moments of silence   they break out into laughter.  They joke and laugh about future moments and what would set it to happen to become just like that present moment

They bask in the comforting familiarity that comes over them until the doors of the elevator opening breaks the moment. The sight of Harold Cooper as the first thing she sees, and Liz's grudge comes back. Albeit cooled down, the grudge is still simmering under the surface; just waiting to burst onto the surface.

She makes her way to her boss who now looks at her expectingly. 

"Yes , Agent Keen? How may I help you?"

That just ticks her off more.

"Next time you decide to set a meeting in the middle of the morning before the sun has even risen, and I cant be sure that you'll return to work the next day." Liz promises and Cooper merely raises an eyebrow but he shivers at the threat behind the words.

Liz sees this and her grudge dissipates into a feeling of satisfaction.  She nods at him to continue whatever he stopped and he gives her a look before sighing.

He turns to the screens behind him and nods at Aram. Pictures of blurred people and cargo shipments appear. Along with the picture of a dead agent.

"We've just received from Intel that a Cartel has made preparations to expand into the US. We only managed to receive the message before the Cartel disrupted it," Cooper pinches at his eyebrows before turning to Liz, " Thing is, we have no clue who it could be or who is running it. I need you to ask Reddington if he has an idea."

 


	2. Competition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth leaves to meet with Reddington only to be greeted by the most unusual turn of events.
> 
> But cant say she didn't like it.

Liz gives a nod to Cooper and pulls out her burner phone. She gives Reddington a call and waits for ring or two, before he actually picks up.

"Lizzie! I've been meaning to call you! Listen, I've got someone for you that's needed to be take—"

"Red! Can yours wait? I need information on this new Cartel that's planning to expand into US soil." Liz sighs and she's greeted by static and low murmurs before Reddington replies.

"Ah, the Caizo Cartel? Well, what do you know so far?" The low tone of his voice suggests that he's not pleasant about being sidelined but Liz just rolls her eyes, he can wait.

"Well, so far , we know they want to expand into US soil with some kind of shipments. Our guy on the inside was found decapitated in one the back way alleys in New York. "

"Sounds like they're already on US soil..but I'd give them maximum a week before they can fully establish a proper base here. By then, I think you'll be able get rid of them.The leader of the Caizo's actually a client of mine. " Reddington sounds happy at the concept and Liz musters all of her willpower to not shout at the Concierge of Crime.

"Well, what's his name?"

All Liz gets in return is a quiet giggle before Reddington hangs up on her. She closes her eyes in anger and raises her hand to throw the burner, before she gets a text.

_Tell you what; Meet me at our favourite diner at  around 5._

Liz glances at digital clock on the wall and sighs. _4:47 am_. 

"Gotta go, Red wants to meet." Is all she says before Cooper practically shoo's her away towards the elevator. She smiles at the playful action and struts towards the elevator. 

She's stopped though, by the most unlikely person to do it.

"Look, Ress, I know. I'll be carefu— Aram!"Liz gets a shock when her fond and mocking smile greets not her partner but by the resident Tech Wizard.

Her smile drops at the worried look he gives her, and she gently punches his arm with concern, " You ok?"

The frown on his face deepens and so do the worry lines on his face. "Look, Liz, I Just want you to be careful and take everything Mr Reddington says with a grain of salt, ok? "

Liz smiles at the genuine concern he conveys and pats his cheek, "Hey, what kind if Profiler would I be if I dont take everything with a grain of salt? "

When her little joke only makes his frown deepen, she tries again, " Besides, I have you to pinpoint my location if I get ambushed. I trust you and the team to come and get me."

At that, Aram's lips finally quirk into a little smile. "Guess you're right ," he laughs and then gives her a short and quick hug before pushing her into the shutting doors of the elevator. 

Elizabeth is stunned before a cheeky smile overtakes her face as she heads for Reddington.

             — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Aram is in a full state of shock as he processes the action that he finally gave Elizabeth Keen a hug. He squeals after a minute or two and then heads back to his desk, completely passing by amused stares.

One pair of amused eyes ,though, is determined to get a confession from him.

As soon as Aram sits, he's ambushed by Samar Navabi. He cringes as her claws sink into his shoulders with every movement he makes. 

" _So_ , Keen huh? Didn't think you'd like her like that." Samat whistles and he can't help the furious blush that takes over.

Aram adjusts his tie before scoffing . "What? Keen? No way!" He says in a firm tone as he faces Samar.

A look from her is all it takes to break him.

"Ok ok ok, fine! Maybe I like her! What's it got to do with you?"

"Well, it has everything to do with me since I dont want the two people I work with to kill each other. Also, as of today, my impression of you has changed,, you sly dog."

 _S–Sly dog?_ Seeing the confusion on his face, Samar decides to take pity and explains.

"Well, you've got to be really brave to actually act on your feelings. That, or you've actually got a death wish going against Ressler."

"Ressler? What's he got to do with Elizabeth?"

"Are you kidding me? Its obvious he likes her too. Just look at his glaring stares he's directing at you!" She turns his head and he immediately wishes he resisted her.

Ressler is dead on staring him down with lasers. If looks could kill, he wouldn't even be in a physical state right now. He'd be dust.

It takes Cooper to come and call for him before Ressler breaks his stare and heads for their boss but not without one last glance.

Aram shivers as a chilling sensation runs through his entire body. He looks to Samar for help, but finds she disappeared from his side.  He now has no one to give him advice now. He's on his own.

He sighs in defeat before deflating in his chair. This was a whole new level of frustration.  Going against his buddy and Elizabeth's partner? God , that was like an instant death wish. But he wasn't going to be deterred. 

The  prospect of competing with Ressler actually gave him some new found strength. He wasn't to just roll over and submit so quickly,  he was going to fight for the right to love Liz and nobody can stop him now.

With a glance at where Ressler once stood, he chuckled quietly before finishing his work.

 

             — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 

 Liz sucks in a breath as she steps onto the little shack of a diner. It was cozy and had a comfortable feel to it, to the untrained eye anyway. She could feel the underlying danger, the way how some customers and staff held themselves. 

She shook her head, of course Reddington would bring her to a hotspot for criminals.  She took a good look around to spot where the man always in a hat could be, and also where all and any possible exits could be.

After a check, she's certain theres only one way in and out. She slumps a bit at that but makes her way towards Reddington.

She slides in beside Dembe and smiles at him.

"Morning Dembe, Red. Are we going to discuss it here," Liz motions to the listening ears pointed in their direction with her pointer finger. Red shakes his head and then calls for the waitress.

"Hi! We would like to have two blueberry and one vanilla milkshake to go."

Elizabeth can only raise a brow at Dembe when Red starts to flirt with the waitress.  Dembe can only smile and shrug, having been used to his bosses antics. When the waitress returns with a holder of their drinks, Red tips her a $100 .

Walking out of the diner, Elizabeth can see people subtly try and follow them. Keyword: _try_. When Dembe brings the car to them, Elizabeth can finally confirm they're tracking Red.

"Uh Red? We've got a bit of a problem, 3 cars following. 2 white soccer-mom vans and a grey  Toyota. "

Reddington makes a surprised sound at the information and glance back. He hums before polite asking Dembe to step on the pedal.

"Please buckle in your seatbelts, this is going to be rough." Is all the warning she gets before the car swerves violently onto the nearest busy highway. 

 


End file.
